


Nullification

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kise are werewolves, and Kuroko's presence is enough to reverse their transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nullification

Nobody ever knows how to anticipate Kuroko; he goes unnoticed, too plain, too quiet for anyone to pick up until he's there. His smell is too subdued, even for Aomine, no matter how long it's been, no matter how close they are. Kise's no better at it, which is at least a comfort in itself. One moment, they're running wild together in their shifted forms, playing and nipping at each other's heels as they dart between the trees and the next, Kuroko is there, his presence muted but calming, reversing the transformation.

Kise's tail always wags just before they shift back, as if he's unconsciously reacting to Kuroko's presence. Aomine thinks it's cute, bumping their jaws together affectionately, ending in them back in their human forms, their lips pressed lightly against each other. Aomine turns it into a proper kiss and Kise makes a pleased sound at the back of his throat, arms wrapping around Aomine to keep him close. Their kisses are always the best after shifting, still a little wild, hungry for each other in the way they always are, but with less restraint to soften it. Aomine bites Kise's lower lip, drawing a pleased hiss from him, their bodies pressed closer together.

They know that Kuroko is watching. If he hasn't come out to join them just yet, it must mean that he's enjoying what he's seeing. Aomine figures that they might as well indulge him. Their clothes are thin in the cool night air, nothing but shorts and shirts, but their blood runs hot enough that it doesn't matter. Aomine slips a hand under Kise's shirt, kissing him deeply as he pushes the material up. His other hand comes to rest on Kise's stomach, feeling the firm muscle underneath. Kise's tongue is hot in Aomine's mouth, the taste of it both sweet and sharp. Aomine chases the taste, sucking on Kise's tongue, eager for more.

Kise pulls away with a soft laugh, lips glistening with spit, and he's beautiful in the moonlight, regardless of whether he's a wolf or a man. Aomine leans in, sucking on Kise's earlobe, teeth closing around the golden earring and tugging gently. Kise's laughter turns into breathless gasps and Aomine grins, pleased with himself, continuing down to press a kiss just under Kise's ear, then down his neck to his shoulder.

"Daiki," Kise murmurs, tipping his head back as Aomine's teeth sink into the soft skin of his neck. The hand he rests on the back of Aomine's head is encouraging, and he hums happily when he's bitten harder.

Aomine can tell by the way that Kise's tilting his head that he's looking for Kuroko among the trees. They'll only find him if he wants them to, but then Kise stops moving his head and Aomine knows that he and Kuroko are most likely watching each other. Aomine can work with that; he's more than happy to let Kuroko see just how much pleasure he's giving Kise. The wonderful thing about Kise is that he's always so honest and open with how he feels. This is especially the case when it's just the three of them, with his expressions always such a clear reflection of his thoughts.

He sucks and bites at Kise's neck until there's a dark mark against his pale skin. Aomine pulls back, licking his lips and admiring his handiwork, and he's about to go in again when he feels a hand gently resting on his back.

Kuroko moves to stand between them, his hand coming around to rest on Aomine's chest for support as he leans up to suck a mark on the other side of Kise's neck.

"Tetsu," Aomine breathes, as Kise whimpers. He leans in, nuzzling against Kuroko's hair. The hand Kuroko has on Aomine's chest strokes gently through his shirt, tracing his fingertip over a nipple. Aomine sighs, pressing into Kuroko's touch. " _Yeah_."

Kuroko's skin is cool to the touch, and Aomine runs his hand over it, warming it slowly. He curls his fingers, dragging his nails over the soft skin, listening to Kuroko's shaky breaths. Kuroko responds by lightly dragging his blunt nail over Aomine's nipple.

"Tetsuya," Kise breathes, sliding his hands into Kuroko's shorts, pushing them down until they're barely clinging to his hips. "Here?"

Kuroko huffs softly in amusement. "I don't think either of you would be willing to wait long enough to move. Here is fine."

It's all Kise needs to hear before he pushes Kuroko's shorts all the way down, until they're around his ankles. He moves closer, wrapping his fingers around Kuroko's cock and stroking slowly.

"You're already hard," Kise murmurs, sounding pleased. "Did you enjoy watching us?"

"You put on a good show for me," Kuroko replies, grinding back against Aomine as the three of them move closer together. He seems perfectly content trapped between Aomine and Kise's bodies, and if he's happy, then Aomine has no problem with undressing himself, dropping his shirt on the ground behind him before pulling his shorts down. Kise eagerly follows suit and Kuroko lets out a pleased hum when they're all naked. 

Sex this soon after shifting is always a short-lived thing. Aomine's body is still catching up to being back in human form, and everything feels a little too sensitive. He can tell that it's the same for Kise too, and Kuroko knows it. Perhaps that's part of the reason he isn't making them wait until they're all back at home. The woods are quiet enough that they won't be disturbed here anyway. 

Aomine's fingers meet Kise's, around Kuroko's cock. They both stroke him, keeping an even pace as they grind against him. Kuroko is short enough that they can kiss over his head, and Aomine presses closer to Kise, squeezing Kuroko between them. Kise grins against Aomine's lips and does the same, until they can hear Kuroko panting softly, gasping as he's entirely surrounded by them both. The contact is nice, and Aomine uses his free hand to stroke over Kuroko's skin. It's hot to the touch now, his scent is sharper, easier to pick up when they're this close and he's this aroused. He smells so wonderful that it always leaves Aomine wondering how it's so difficult to pick up on it at any other time, but then Kuroko is full of his own mysteries like that. It doesn't matter, in the end, when Kuroko will always find them. 

They stand were they are, grabbing hold of each other for support as their movements grow more erratic. Kise is gasping softly, his hand wrapped around both his and Kuroko's cocks, grinding them against each other. Aomine teases Kuroko's entrance with the head of his cock, rubbing against it but not quite applying enough pressure. That can come later, but it still makes Kuroko huff impatiently, trying to bear back against him. With a chuckle, Aomine moves a little lower, sliding his cock between Kuroko's legs, rubbing against his perineum and his balls. Kuroko lets out a soft moan, squeezing his legs together, and Aomine swears roughly, his hips jerking.

Kuroko is the first to come, moaning softly, trailing off into a quiet, delighted laugh that makes both Aomine and Kise smile. He slumps between them, relying on them to hold him up. Aomine leans in towards Kise, reaching around Kuroko to stroke him. Kise does the same in reply, and they pant against each other's mouths until they're both coming, moaning into the space between them. 

The three of them nuzzle against each other tiredly, panting softly and enjoying being close. Kuroko is the first to regain his breath, taking Aomine and Kise's hands, squeezing gently.

"Let's head back," Kuroko sighs. He looks up, the full moon obscured by some clouds, and leans his head back against Aomine's chest. "You're both getting better at this. Maybe next time, I'll hold back my magic so you don't transform back." 

Aomine growls at the back of his throat, nuzzling into Kuroko's hair. "It's mean to tease, Tetsu." 

"Next full moon," Kuroko promises, tilting his face up as Kise leans in for a kiss. "Okay?"

"I'm already looking forward to it," Kise murmurs excitedly, looking up at Aomine with an lopsided grin.

Aomine smiles right back, squeezing Kuroko's hand. He already knows that the three of them are going to be impatient for it all month.


End file.
